Fallen Angels
by Not Quite a Vampire
Summary: A high school AU. Slash. Polyamory and consensual sibling incest. After Sam and Dean move to Sioux Falls their lives change forever and they might not want to leave at the end of the year. Better summary inside... Rated M for language and dark topics
1. Chapter 1- New Students

Fallen Angels

Pairing: Sam W/Dean W/Gabriel/Castiel/(Possibly Lucifer later).

Summerary: A high school AU. Sam and Dean move round the the country near constantly after their mother died in a house fire but when they move in with Bobby in Sioux Falls, South Dakota their whole world changes and the might not want to leave come the end of the year.

A/N: In this Sam and Dean are only 2 years apart so they are a senior and a sophmore. This is set this year. I am english and have no clue as to how the American school system works and will use british school days, term times etc...

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Chapter 1- New Students

Everyone turned to stare as the new boys go out of the Impala and headed into the office. Sioux Falls High was a relatively small school with only 550ish students so news spread fast when there were new students especially ones that looked like that. They were both tall and obviously well-muscled underneath the layers, the older one wore a leather jacket that was too big, ripped jeans and biker boots. He had bright green eyes that shone with mischief, blonde hair cut short in a military style his mouth curved in a flirty smile and he had 5 o'clock shadow. This was Dean Winchester. His younger brother, Sam, had floppy brown hair that fell into soulful brown eyes. He was tall for a 16 year old almost the same height as his 18 year old brother but where Dean was stocky and slightly bow-legged Sam was slim and lanky.

When Dean spoke it was deep and seemingly whisky-rough "Sammy we have to get our time tables and locker numbers before 1st period." "Don't call me Sammy Dean." Then they walked into the office and the other students went back to talking about their summer vacations.


	2. Chapter 2- New School Wake up Call

Disclaimer: The moment I own this is the same moment my cat talks.

A/N: Slight smut warning for this chapter. Its my first time writing smut so let me know if its ok.

Chapter 2: New School, Wake Up Call and the Novaks

Last night Sam &amp; Dean had moved into their new 2 bedroom flat with a warning from their dad not go into his room. Then he left to go hunt some witches in God-knows-where. So they had decided to make use of the time in the best way they knew how: fucking each other into oblivion.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Life had been hard for the Novaks since 2 years ago when their father went missing, then 6 months later their mother died in a car crash. Things, which at that point had been barely holding togther, had fallen to shit. the older siblings Raphael and Uriel were tyrants, they ran the house with an iron fist and any breaking of the rules-of whisch there were a huge number-was punished severely no matter how slight the infraction.

The older set of twins fought near constantly and the others new that when the _**'final fight' **_happened it was gonna be big an it was gonna be bad.

The next set of twins, second and third youngest, Balthazar were tricksters by nature and the pranks only increased after Balthazar started stealing. They were closest to their youngest sibling and baby of the family, 16-year-old Castiel, he was a rebel and broke a lot of the rules a lot of the time but was caught nearly never as he was good at it.

The rules _'followed' _in the Novak house hold were a mix of fanatical relegion and plain strictness, an example being that they had to do their home work the night they got it , but also, _**"not choosing to fall down the path of sin that homosexuality is". **_This would not have been a problem if all the Novak children were born completely straight.

However not all of them were straight, in fact only 4 were. Lucifer was _'equal opportunities' _and both Castiel and Gabriel being 100% gay. That definately woul not go down so well.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Dean woke up that morning it was to the warm, wet heat of his brothers mouth surrounding his cock. Now wasn't that a feeling that he laily fucked Sammy's mouth until he came 10 minutes later. Then reaching down he quickly bought Sam to his own climax with a few sharp tugs.

They got ready for the newest in a long line of schools quickly and in silence. As they drove to school in Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, the speakers filling the car with the sound of ACDC, they talked about nothing in particular. When they pulled up in the carpark everyones head turned to look at them.

A/N: So I think I did ok on this chapter considering it was written at 1.30 am on a Sunday morning and is entirely unbeta'd. Flame mighted help me make a cup of coffe so feel free but remeber: No Like, No Read.


	3. I'm So Sorry

Authors Note Sorry

I always hate it when people do this but this is just going to be an authors note. So this won't be updated until I defeat the monter that is writers block. I had a really good idea about 2 weeks ago but my laptop was broken and being fixed so I couldn't write it up and I wasn't going to write it somewhere anyone in my family could find it. PM me if you have ideas. I won't abandon this story I promise.


End file.
